


The prince's return

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beheading, Civil War, F/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Some people didn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you all doing here?” All of the smiles fell away and the three new comers frown, Kouen sighed before answering.</p><p>“Civil War.” Hakuyuu stared at his younger cousin, Kouen pulled away from Scarlette. “We are at war with your mother, the Empress, we have most of the country behind us but there is a small group that fight for your mother.”</p><p>Hakuyuu placed his hand on Kouen’s shoulder, they looked at each other before the elder one spoke. “We will return this country into the country it was before my father died, together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prince's return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't not own Magi or any of the characters, only my OCs.

The blue-black haired male groaned as he awoke, he covered his eyes with his hand then he remembered what had happened and shot straight up. He felt something move beside him and he looked over to see his younger brother, he was shocked to see that all of their wounds had been healed and that he looked older. He looked around the room that he was in, they were in a small, dirty room. There was a light knock on the door before it opened and a woman no older the twenty seven walked into the room with a bowl of water, she smiled brightly at him and he recognized her as his cousin’s betrothed. He frowned, it wasn’t like his cousin to be in a place like this, nor would his mother allow for him or his betrothed to stay here.

“Lady Scarlette, where are we?” She stopped in her tracks and dropped the bowl of water, it shuddered when it hit the ground causing water to slip everywhere. His younger brother groaned and sat up, he looked around when he saw Scarlette leaning over to pick up the pieces of bowl he jumped up to help him which caused the older male to frown. His brother looked over to him and stopped what he was doing.

“Yuu are you feeling okay?” His younger brother moved over to him, he looked concerned.

“Hakuren, I feel fine.” He pulled himself out of bed and went to go find his cousin to find out what is going on, but stopped when he held her speak.

“You won’t find Kouen out there.” He turned and stared at her, his brother’s shoulders were sagged. He looked between the two of them, Scarlette let out a sigh. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“The fire.” Hakuren let out a sigh and Scarlette looked tired.

“You might want to sit down, Yuu.” Hakuyuu frown but did as he was told, Scarlette sat down in front of him. She let out a sigh before talking a deep breath, she closed her eyes then looked at him.

“That fire happened ten years ago,” shock ran through him, he was about to say something but Scarlette continued, “Your father died in that fire, it was your idea to leave. You said that you weren't safe and that you need to leave, I left with you because I knew that you were going too die without being healed. Hakuei and Hakuryuu are alive, your uncle became the second Emperor and married your mother. Kouen become the first imperial prince, though from what I heard Kouen believed that Hakuryuu should have became the first prince. Hakuei is still the first princess, the second Emperor just died and your mother has became the head of the country. A lot has happened in the last ten years, I don’t know why you forgot everything but every time we told you, you would forget again in the morning but this is the first time you remembered by yourself.”

“Okay, pack your things, we are going home.” Scarlette stood up, bowed and left the room. They left not long after, the more Hakuyuu thought about it the more he remember the last ten years of his life. They had gotten to the border of the Kou Empire when they had trouble, well it wasn’t really trouble. The small town they stopped at was swarming with the Kou Imperial Army, they didn’t know who they could trust so they were going to keep moving, they just had to stop for food and water, and then they were going to leave until Scarlette ran straight into the chest of Kouen Ren. She had been talking to Hakuyuu about how they were going to get into the palace when she hit something strong and hard, all three of them were wearing cloaks so Kouen recognize them. He grabbed Scarlette by the arm, he smirked at her.

“You know that it isn’t smart to talk about breaking into the Kou palace in front of the imperial prince.” His household members all started to laugh, Scarlette pulled out of Kouen’s arms before snarling.

“If I’d known you were here then I could have come straight to you, Entie.” Kouen stopped smirking and everyone stopped laughing, Kouen grabbed her and pulled her close enough that he could see under her hood. She watched as his eye widen in surprise, he went to say something when she shook her head slight before she whispered, “Can we find somewhere private? All four of us?”

Kouen placed her down before motioning for all three of them to follow him, they followed him without another word. They walked into a small house, Kouen opened a door when they heard voices.

“Are you sure that it was mother that had Father and brothers killed?” The three of them stopped when they heard Hakuei speak.

“Yes, Hakuyuu told me himself.” Hakuryuu replied, he sound a little upset. Kouen let out a sigh, like it wasn’t the first time he had to deal with it.

“Hakuei, Hakuryuu is telling the truth, your mother is the traitor that we had ben looking for.” Kouen spoke, they looked at each other; at least they don’t have to convince Kouen that the Empress was the evil one. The pair walked out from around the corner and Scarlette had to grab the hems of brother’s cloaks to stop them running over to the pair, soon seven other heads poke around the corner. Kouen over to the desk with scrolls all over it and sat down, he motioned for them to move closer then them to tell him what they wanted too. They looked at each other before nodding and all taking off the hoods, Kouen almost fell off his chair and the sounds of things being dropped throughout the room. Kouen stood up and moved over to them, Hakuyuu moved in front of them, Kouen stopped before looking over to the black and blue hair boys. “Is it really them?”

The two looked at each other before their eyes started to glow, they blinked and their eyes went back to normal they nodded and a everyone who knew who they were broke into smile, Kouen turned back to they and bowed to Hakuyuu. Hakuryuu and Hakuei ran into their brothers arms, the four of them hugged. Hakuyuu touched Kouen’s arm, the taller male rose before his eyes fell onto Scarlette. Kouen wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

“What are you all doing here?” All of the smiles fell away and the three new comers frown, Kouen sighed before answering.

“Civil War.” Hakuyuu stared at his younger cousin, Kouen pulled away from Scarlette. “We are at war with your mother, the Empress, we have most of the country behind us but there is a small group that fights for your mother.”

Hakuyuu placed his hand on Kouen’s shoulder, they looked at each other before the elder one spoke. “We will return this country into the country it was before my father died, together.”


End file.
